Heroes,and ninja
by Yuichi uchiha
Summary: Naruto has a special missions to meet Dc heroes to help ther problem and maybe learn to some new things
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Dc but I wish I did. Tell me if I should continue and it will be helpful if you give me some ideas and I might not update it all the time but I am going to try to do 2 a day, comment to give me some ideas. I'm sorry I'm writing like this I'm learning play write in school sorry but enjoy my story please give me ideas for what I should do next. The * means a action () means in their head and bold means I'm taking to you but enjoy my story 😳.**

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei we need better missions!

Kakashi: I know Naruto now be quiet we are meeting some one special ok now be quiet

Naruto:fine Kakashi-sensei but why did that hyuga have to come with us* looks at neji behind him*

Kakashi: Because we need to study are friends ok Naruto be nic-* a big gust of wind come out of nowhere with a red blur behind it*

Kakashi: It looks like one of them is here...The flash right?

Flash: That is right Kakashi hatate who are those kids behind you?

Kakashi: That is Naruto uzumake and Neji Hyuga others are coming but this is it so far lady Tsunade told us you guys need help wit- * a huge motorcycle sound came out of nowhere* The Green Arrow how nice to meet you

Arrow: Kakashi,Flash


	2. misunderstanding

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei who are these people?

Kakashi: Well that is the flash the fastest man alive * points at flash* and Green arrow * points at arrow*

Flash: But you can call me Barry Allen *takes mask off* arrow introduced your self

Arrow: Fine but only because I have to I'm Oliver Queen * takes off mask to* Kakashi your not going to take your mask off aren't you

Kakashi: It will remain the number one secret of Naruto well we got two super heroes now who is next?

Barry: Well superman and batman are in the hall of justice we came here to show you the way

Neji: Super heroes? What do you do Barry do you have "flashy" comments or do you only talk fast? Oliver to you control arrows because green arrow sounds like all you do is make arrows?

Barry:*picks neji up and speeds off with him*

Naruto:Wow that's awesome I wish I had super speed * looks at Oliver * what do you do?

Kakashi:*facepalms* these kids are worthless

Oliver: It is ok Kakashi *looks at Naruto and pulls out his bow* I shoot arrows at people

Naruto: That is lame like that is all you do, having supper spe-*Kakashi covers his mouth *

Kakashi:I'm sorry Oliver Naruto * hits Naruto on the head * needs to learn better

Barry: *comes back with a terrified neji* well he learned his lesson wait is neji a girl or a boy it is hard to tell am i right?

Naruto: I understand that feeling remember haku in the land of waves Kakashi he looked like a girl

Kakashi: I remember


	3. Some one new

*a girl is flying above the boy's *

?: Am I late boys?

Barry: Supper girl nice to see you again it feels like forever am I right?

Supper girl: Barry! I missed you so much but how have you been?

Oliver: Should I know you because Barry dose?

S.g: I'm Clara superman is my uncle ( **I don't watch supper girl I'm sorry if I get something wrong)**

neji: Superman is your uncle? That explains the cape * smerks*

Clara:who is that kid?

Kakashi: That is Neji hyuga and next to him is Naruto uzamake I'm Kakashi hatata and I didn't expect meaning you so soon I thought I would meat you in the hall or justice or something

Naruto: Hall of justice?

Barry: It is where all of the justice league meat but don't tell anyone but we have are own secret base above the earth

Naruto: Don't worry I won't tell anyone


	4. everything New

Oliver: Barry why would you tell Naruto that? It WAS a secret

?: I'm a secret *childish laughter all around *

Naruto: * takes out a kuni * who are you? *makes shadow clones*

Kakashi: Naruto calm down * grabs him*

* shadow clones disappeared *

Naruto: Why

Kakashi: Because he is a friend right kid wonder?

kid: I haven't heard that name in a long time* comes out of the shadows with cape on *

Oliver,Barry,Cara: What just happened?

Naruto: They're called shadow clones

Barry: Shadow clones? I can sorta do that

Oliver: Stop bragging Barry

Cara: I'm still confused

Neji: Wow kid your batman's little side kick it must suck being with that stubborn bat

Robin: It is robin and what is his problem?

?: He is the gifted genius

Naruto: Bushy brow?

Oliver: ( he likes to where green like me but it looks better on me obviously) what is your name?

Lee: It is Rock lee the beautiful green beast of the leaf village

Oliver: Nice to meet you lee I'm Oliver


	5. Names

Lee: I see you like green to Oliver

Neji: Grate lee your here Gai sensei is probably not fair behind am I right

Gai: Your correct Neji,and I see Kakashi is here to how wonderful

Barry: Dose anyone in your naruvers ware Red but evil villains?

Kakashi: Probably not, Gai did you say something?

Gai: Kakashi stop trying to act so cool

Robin: Me and supper girl are going back to h.o.j ( **hall of justice** )

Oliver:ok robin see you there

Gai,Lee: Robin what a weird name

Robin: It is not my real name but your stuck with Gai and Rock for names

neji: For once I agree with the little bird

Robin: Your one to talk " screw"

neji: Who you calling screw birdie

Kakashi: Can well all gust drop it

Robin: Scarecrow!

Kakashi: I get it well all have wired names neji means screw I'm a scarecrow Naruto is a food on his Raman Gai and lee are them self's and don't make me start on your identity "robin"

Robin: How do you know

Kakashi: I'm not the only one who studies are " enemies "


	6. Atom

**( sorry that this chapter was shorter I have technology problems when I get to a certain part of when I'm writing I'm sorry)**

Robin: Supper girl let's go

Cara: Ok " birdie"

Robin: Don't call me that

Barry: So what now?

* neji gets hit from behind by something *

?: I'm still working on the landing

Oliver,Barry: The Atom?

Atom: Hi guys

Oliver: Weren't you going on you timey wime mission to become legends?

Atom: Rip hunter let us have some time off


	7. Someone's Father

Neji: Ow why always me,like come on

Lee: What are you talking about neji? * starts doing push ups*

Gai: That is it lee show your youth! * starts doing push ups with lee*

Oliver: ( lee is a wired person, he works out to much,wares green,no parents,and fights bad people,...wait he is a mini me) lee can I talk to you for a second?

Lee: About what?

Oliver: Something

Gai: Go with him lee

Lee: Ok gai sensei

* lee goes with Oliver *

Naruto: I'm hungry

Barry: I got this * goes to get big belly burger *

Atom: There he goes

Barry: I'm back * gives them ther food *

Atom: That is faster than usual

Barry: I whint back in time to old harison wells- you know what I will tell you later

Kakashi: Atom you didn't introduce yourself

Atom: I'm Ray who are you guys?

Kakashi: I'm Kaka-

Naruto: I'm Naruto uzumake the next hokage

Kakashi: That is Naruto I'm Kakashi Hatake and that is neji hyuga, and rock lee whint with Oliver-

Gai: I'm Might Gai the blue beast of the leaf * gives a thums up*

Ray: Ok

* to lee and Oliver *

Oliver: Lee your like me

Lee: What do you mean?

Oliver: Lee I'm your FATHER!


End file.
